The Princess's Elite
by DaniSue
Summary: Kalasin and her friends look for adventure and independence, ch 8&9 are here, the last chapter!
1. The Princess's elite

So, here I am

Disclaimer: The world of Tortall belongs to just one person, Tamora Pierce. Most of the characters are mine, mostly the noble girls and their parents. Although, First Test does mention Neal has a younger sister who is Kel's age. 

Ch. 1Kyleah of Queenscove

So, here I am. 15 and fresh out of finishing school. Tonight, the first night of Midwinter Festival, I, Kyleah Kiana of Queenscove, daughter of Duke Baird, chief of the realm of Tortall's healers, will be presented at the royal court of King Jonathan the third and Queen Thayet. I can almost hear the voice of the herald, presenting Lady Kyleah of Queenscove, daughter of Duke Baird and Duchess Eleanora of Queenscove. My brother, Neal, who is a squire, will be there, serving. My maid, Jenine, will have made me look like a proper young maiden. She will have somehow managed to get my unruly brown curls to hang in perfect ringlets around my shoulders. She will do my make-up too. I usually just wear a plain dress and tie my curls up with a matching ribbon. Everyone says I would be quite a beauty, or prettier than I am now if I wore more fancy dresses and face paints, but I find it a pathetic attempt to entertain the idea that if you are not a "beauty", you can become one with the perfect application of face paints and expensive dresses. 

Any way, you can just call me Lark. That's what all my friends do. I don't know how I got that nickname. Well, I think it started at Lady Cavall's School for Maidens. That's when I met Miranda of Hollyrose, Shauni of King's Reach, and Princess Kalasin of Conte. I had just arrived from our castle at Queenscove. Lady Cavall assigned the three to show me the ropes of the school. We became quite close friends. 

Princess Kalasin, who I came to know as Kally, was the daughter of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall. I found it odd how down to earth she was. I was delighted the Princess of my kingdom wanted to be my friend. 

Lady Miranda, or Randi, is the cousin of Lady Shauni. Miranda was what some people would call a priss. You know the type, concerned with hair, boys, and the like. She was, however, surprisingly good company. However, her quick temper on top of her slow wit had gotten all of us in trouble more than once. 

Lady Shauni became the closest to me of the three. She was the daughter of a famous knight and adviser to the King. Her mother had died in her early childhood and her 9 brothers and her father raised her. She, like me, was not the least bit interested in girly things. This influence was most likely from her brothers. She once said, "My brothers taught me to play with daggers, not dolls." Her brother Faleron and my brother Neal are friends, because Faleron is a squire as well.

Jenine's voice broke into my memories. "This dress okay for tonight?" she asked. I looked up to see Jenine holding up a bright turquoise-blue dress. It was the dress my mother, Eleanora, had bought me when she first came to Corus. It was indeed a lovely dress. Bright colors, especially red; were not common in the dresses ladies of the court wore. My mom, never into the trends, loved to make a splash. She herself wore the bright colors that had made her so popular at court. My father, Duke Baird, on the other hand, dresses more conservatively than his wife does. 

"Yes, Jenine, that's fine. I believe it's what Mother wants me to wear," I answered. I assured myself I would not be embarrassed about wearing such an odd dress. The more people think I am weird, the better. Actually, Mother said that it was her style that made her such a hit at court. I wouldn't mind being popular. 

"Lark!" I turned to see my friends, Randi and Shauni standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys! I didn't hear you come in."

"Is that the dress you're wearing tonight?" Randi squealed in delight, running over to the dress, which was lying on my bed. 

"Yep."

"Wow! I wish my mum would let me wear something like this. But she says bright colors make people look fat." I contained a giggle. Randi's mother was constantly in a flurry trying to change her plump daughter's eating habits and get her to loose some weight. As this was not working, Lady Helena tried to disguise the extra baggage. She did this with the supposed colors and stripes that make a person look thinner. Shauni too was aware of her aunt and cousin's issues with weight.

"What does your dress look like?" Shauni asked.

"Oh, Mum picked it out. It's dark lavender with black vertical velvet stripes," Randi answered.

"Vertical stripes, heh?"

"Yep. Mum says they make you look thinner, and taller too."

"Well, mine may not be as colorful as yours, Lark, but it's a nice solid dark green. It was my mother's," said Shauni, with a hint of sadness when she added the part about her mother. Poor Shauni, I thought. She had always missed the presence of a female role model. And Lady Cavall at school was hardly the paragon of motherly displays. 

"Green is a good color for you. It will bring out the green in your eyes," I said instead.

"What about your turquoise! That will go well with your emerald eyes!" Randi advised. Randi's color of dress would do nothing for her looks. She wasn't ugly, far from actually. But a less neutral color would accent her thick red hair and pale blue eyes. Shauni had chosen well in green. It would highlight her hazel eyes and very dark brown hair. 

"Say! Shauni, do you think Cleon of Kennan will be there! He's sooooo dreamy!" said Randi. Shauni sighed,

"You're hopeless, Randi! Do you believe her, Lark? Honestly! Cleon of Kennan! He is not dreamy. Now, Esmond of Nicoline, he's fine." 

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at Shauni's outburst. To be honest, I think they both have awful taste in boys. Cleon was slow, immature, and he wasn't that cute at all! With that messy red hair and he was gigantic. And Esmond, well, Esmond wasn't as bad as Cleon, but can you get anymore freckles? No, I had someone else in mind. Someone way more handsome and sophisticated than what my friends wasted their time on. All I had to do was meet him.

"Who do you have an eye on Lark? I know someone has caught your eye!" shrilled Randi. 

"As if I would tell you two! No, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Come on Randi. We'd better go get ready. The ball starts in a few hours. We'll see you there Lark."

"Bye guys," I escorted my friends to the door. Then I started getting ready. It happened just the way I expected. Jenine did me up expertly. She got my hair to hang in exactly perfect ringlets at my shoulders. She did my face paints. Eye shadow and lip stuff. Then, my mother dropped in.

"Kyleah! Darling! You look lovely!" she simpered. She looked radiant herself, beautiful in a brilliant orange silk gown. Maybe that's why I've never been good enough for her. I'm not like her. Or maybe that's a blessing. I sighed.

"You look great too, Mother."

"What? This old thing!? Besides, it's your night. I wouldn't want to outshine my daughter." Yes you would, I thought. I'd give anything to be able to say that out loud, and all the other things I wanted to say over the years. "I just brought you this," she said handing me a sparkling tiara. 

"Mother!" I hardly knew what to say. It was so beautiful and delicate.

"Well, it's not for staring at, it's for wearing!" she replied to my shocked face. Then she took it from my white-gloved hand and placed it gently on top of the mass of curls on my head. "There," she said to herself, stepping back to look at the finished product. "You know, Kyleah, you might be the girl I always hoped you would be. Tootles, Hon!" she said and breezed out the door. 

The girl she always hoped I would be? What the heck does that mean? I mean, I knew I was never good enough for her, but now this? Sigh. Time to go to the ball.

Chapter 2- The Ball

Deep breaths, even steps, and keep your head up; open your eyes and your mouth will follow. I repeated the rhyme over and over again in my head. This little poem was the best advice Lady Cavall could give her students. She schooled us to believe that this would allow us to make perfect chitchat and good impressions with the most powerful nobles in the realm of Tortall. Yeah right! I can't believe I am so nervous! It's just a stupid little ball where stupid little people make stupid little conversations. What am I thinking? These stupid little people run this kingdom! Okay, think even steps, and deep breaths. 

"Lady?" It was my brother's knight master, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. My parents arranged for him to be my escort to the ball, since I wasn't betrothed and my squire bro was serving. Smile! I commanded my face. 

"Lord Raoul! How lovely it is to see you." I said, taking his arm and smiling.

"And you also, Lady Kyleah."

"Please, call me Lark. Only my parents are too formal not too." What a stupid thing to say! Arrgh! Is there a wall to beat my head against anywhere? 

"I agree. I dislike all the formalities, so just call me Raoul. Shall we?"

He led me to the top step of the Queen's Staircase. The Herald standing there announced us. 

"Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak (takes deep breath) and the Lady Kyleah Kiana of Queenscove." 

Oh man! Someone told him to use my first and second names. My mother probably, the old hag! Lord Raoul gently guided me down the grand staircase. There are so many people here! And all their eyes are on me. I can almost feel their stares. Some of the old dames nod approval and whisper among themselves, so do all my mother's old friends from her finishing school days. I can almost hear it now.

"So, that's the Queenscove girl, is it?"

"Yes, and do you know what Edith? I heard she got herself into a spot of trouble up at Cavall's school."

"Did she really? Just like her mother I bet that one is."

The scrutiny of these wise and hardened women is enough to make me scream.

"Don't worry about them. They have been siting in this court for years. You'll give them something new to talk about," Raoul whispered in my ear. 

"Are you reading my mind?" I whispered back.

"Nah, I can just feel your fingers digging into my arm," he grinned. I quickly loosened my hold on his arm as we reach the end of the staircase and approached the dais where the thrones of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet are located. My friend Princess Kally was sitting on her mother's left, and her brother Prince Roald on their father's right.

"Lady Kyleah Kiana, the King and I welcome you to court," Queen Thayet said in her husky, feminine voice." Time for the curtsey. Gods I hope my knee doesn't crack, as it did at finishing school. Sigh of relief. My curtsey is perfect. 

"And Lord Raoul!" The King booms. " Glad to see you back at court, and with such a lovely young lady, too!" What?? Did the King just call me lovely? 

Raoul bowed. He was good friends with the King. "Yes, I am lucky to have the pleasure of escorting Lady Kyleah. Though that is the only thing that makes it worth coming to court!" King Jonathan chuckled and waved a hand, indicating that the musicians should begin to play. "Shall we?" Raoul glanced at me with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Certainly."

The dance begins. Lucky for me, dancing was the only thing I excelled at, at finishing school. While we're dancing I get the opportunity to study my escort. He's much older than me. 27? 28, maybe? No, probably even older than that. He's handsome though, dark brown hair, and charcoal black eyes. He's studying me to. Is he impressed? Disappointed? How much has his squire Neal, my brother, told him about me? His eyes were unreadable. I stifled a sigh. Guys were so strange! Like a whole different species.

Raoul's Point of View

Why is she so nervous? Or is she upset that I am escorting her? Girls are so weird. It's so hard to tell what they're thinking. At least guys are able to communicate exactly what they mean. Like that look in Jonathan's eyes? I knew exactly what it meant. She sure was a beauty. That squire of mine had neglected to mention that I would be escorting such a pretty little thing! Sure, she is young, but what's age? Mother was at least 10 years younger than Father. 

Randi's POV

Sigh. Why is Lark so pretty and I'm not? She doesn't even care about looks. Another sigh. Why am I jealous of her? She's my friend. And as long as she's happy, that's what matters. Now, did I see a buffet around here? Ahh, yes. And they have chocolate cream truffles! Oooo, and cheesecake.

"Miranda! You step away from those desserts this instant young lady!"

Gasp! Mother! Turn and run, turn and run! Damn this stupid dress and idiotic ruffles! 

"Come on young lady." Ouch! How embarrassing, I can't believe my mother grabbed me by the ears at a ball! Who cares about the buffet, where's the ladies room? I need a place to sulk. 

Lark's POV

Giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Look." I said, nodding my head to where my friend was being scolded by her mother. Raoul laughed too as Lady Helena grabbed her daughter's ear. Randi turned to find the ladies room. The dance ended.

"Will you pardon me while I go find my friend?" Raoul nodded. 

I walked into the ladies room and was blasted with a scent that was a mix of every perfume of the ladies at the ball. However, the brightly designed room with nearly every accessory a girl could need, was empty except for Randi. She was sitting on an almost fluorescent pink puff, a glum look on her face. I gotta cheer her up.

"Randi! What in the world are you doing here?"

"You saw what happened. I'm not leaving here for the rest of the night."

"Oh. Well, that is a shame because I just saw Cleon of Kennan looking very bored, without a dance partner." Her face lit up. I knew that would work. 

"Cc…Cleon is here?" she stammered. 

"Yeah, but he looked almost as sad as you so……"

"What are we waiting for! Let's go," she exclaimed as she dragged me out the door. 

Well, so I told a little fib. I just hoped Cleon of Kennan was there so that Randi wouldn't find out. Great! He is here. And he is walking toward us.

"Good evening, ladies," he said, bowing.

"And to you, Squire Cleon. Well, Randi, if you will pardon me, I must go find my escort." I try to walk away with Randi still grasping at my arm. Am I a matchmaker or what? 

"Lark, or should I call you Kyleah Kiana?" 

"Oh, hey Shauni, I mean Shaunina. Are you having fun?"

She sighed. "No. This is so boring. I wish I could be out riding." I laughed. Yes, Shauni would go riding at ten o'clock at night. "Why do I have to be here anyway? Everyone knows that the only reason girls come to court is to find husbands and I'll never get married." 

"So you say, but isn't that Esmond over there?" Shauni looked around frantically. My friends are so funny. As soon as Shauni's eyes found Esmond, she went into a blank stare. "I think I'll just leave you two alone." I said as Esmond walked toward us. Yes, another score for the match maker. 

"Lark, there you are. Want some punch?" It's my brother Neal, holding a large pitcher up. 

"Oh, no thanks Neal. Maybe later."

"Fine. I understand. Can't be seen talking to your own lowly squire brother for too long. Might damage your reputation," Neal said , walking away with pretend hurt feelings. He hasn't changed a bit since we were kids. I hope his insanity wasn't inherited, that means I'm crazy too. Ever since he decided to become a knight instead of a healer.

"Lark, darling, here you are!" Arrgh! Mother! Why won't these people leave me alone? "What are you doing? You should be out socializing! Honestly, how do you expect to make good impressions on these people if you don't talk to them?"

"I don't know Mother. I was thinking I could do it telepathically. You know, transmit messages right into their brains." Mother shook her head and sighed at my attempt at sarcasm.

"Come on. There are some of my old friends I want you to meet," she said nodding in the direction of a group of middle aged, conservatively dressed women. As we walked she whispered their names and a brief history into my ear. I had to memorize it all by the time we made our way all the way across the room.

"That one in the beige is Duchess Imajen of Veldine. She's a bit huffy. And the short fat one is Duchess Marjorie of Genlith. You'll want to stay on her good side. You know how powerful Genliths are. And that one is Lady Oriolella, a commoner who got lucky and married into the family. She said this about Orioella with a more than a trace of disgust. "The one at the center is Baroness Pollyanna. She and I used to be quite close, though she was always jealous of me. And the last one is Lady Edith, a wrinkled old prude, don't mind her at all. She has little standing in court." By this time we had reached the group, who stopped their chatter to greet the newcomer. 

"Eleanor, still wearing those scandalous dresses! And I see it has rubbed of on your daughter." Imajen was more than a bit huffy. The Duchess Marjorie squinted at me and sniffed. 

"So this is her is it? Well, she's just what I would have expected from your upbringing, Eleanora." I stuck my chin out defiantly. I wondered how my mother would react to the insult. Doing the exact opposite of what I would have done, she smiled and said "Why Marjorie! How is your son? He's a squire I hear?" Marjorie's squint faded at the mention of her son. 

"Yes. And I am just so proud of him. You know how tough that training is. I just wonder how _your_ son made it." Another insult! Why was Mother letting this supercilious woman walk all over her and get away with it? Why can't I do that? Again Mother smiled and said, "Do you believe they let a girl do it? Why it's absolutely scandalous!" The conversation soon turned to the girl squire Keladry of Mindelan. 

My friends and I had thought it wonderful to have a girl squire, and wished we could do it too. But, no, our families would never approve. King Jonathan had talked Kally out of it. She had to marry a prince, and no other kingdom would want a knight queen. Shauni's brothers were all knights and no doubt thought she couldn't handle it. My family? My mother always loved a good scandal, and my father approved of women warriors. So, why didn't I do it? I don't know. I guess I could have. But I don't think even with their ideals my parents would let me. After their disappointment with Neal not becoming a healer, I couldn't let them down a second time. And when my older brothers died in the Immortals War, they thought that giving several sons was enough. But then Neal had to go and become a knight, just because our brothers had.

"Hi. I'm Joren of Stone Mountain." I had been so busy thinking about my loony brother I hadn't noticed the young squire who was standing in front of me. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. What did you say your name was?" Joren, he answered. He was tall, and very fair, with pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I'm Kyleah."

"So I hear. I was wondering, would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I said smiling. I was really trying to remember where I had heard that name before. Maybe Neal had said something?

"You're a great dancer," Joren said to me.

"Thanks. So you're a squire? Then you must know my brother Neal." At the mention of my brother's name, a grimace passed Joren's face. "I take you and Neal aren't friends?"

"Is it obvious? I hope that won't be a problem." 

"Why would it? Neal and I don't interfere with each others personal lives."

The rest of the night flew by. I was introduced to so many courtiers that they all began to blur together in my mind. By one in the morning, most of the party goers were filing out. My parents and I returned to our luxurious house in the richer part of Corus. I immediately fell into bed. I had made plans to meet Shauni, Randi, and Kally at the royal stables at the palace this morning.

Riding - Chapter 3

I awoke early, my mother was still sleeping and my father I assumed had left for work at the palace healing chambers. Grabbing a muffin from our cook Ginger, I walked to the stables. I was wearing one of my favorite frocks, it was bright cheery yellow, embroidered with little pink and blue flowers. I had made it myself at finishing school. As usual I tied my hair up in a matching yellow ribbon, my curls were still stiff because of the stuff Jenine had put in it so it would stay in place at the ball. I reached the stables to find Shauni and Randi already there. Kally, they said, was talking to her parents and would be there in a minute. We stood chatting about the ball until Kalasin arrived. 

"Hey guys, bad news," she informed us. "The royals of the Yamani Island will be here next month."

"Why is that bad news?" asked Randi innocently.

"Duh, Randi! Because that means there'll be a prince and princess," said Shauni, annoyed at her cousins naiveté. Randi looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Hello! Kally and her brother have to marry royalty!" said Shauni.

"Oooohhh, I get it."

"Yes. And Father said that all four of us have to show the princess and her ladies around. If Roald marries a Yamani princess, I won't have to marry a Yamani prince. But if I marry a Yamani prince, he doesn't have to marry a Yamani princess. But we still have to marry royalty," Kally wasn't to happy about this prospect, either way. 

"What do you mean we four have to show them around?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Guide around the palace, answer questions, that sort of thing."

"Wait a sec, what if we don't want to? I mean, wasting time playing hostess to a bunch of weird royalty? When did that become part of the job description?" asked Shauni.

"Come on guys, you know I would do the same for any of you." We shook our heads, accepting the fact that she was right. "Now, lets ride."

We all saddled our horses. Mine was a Morgan that I called Wind Whistler. She was dark brown with a white star on her forehead. Kally's was North Star, Shauni's was Glossy, and Randi had a small dainty pony called Constance. Randi absolutely refused to ride anything but side saddle, as the ladies were supposed to. We just shrugged and mounted up as the men do. While Kally, Shauni, and I galloped off, Randi walked her horse, because that was the fastest it would go. We set of down the trail. We came to a sudden halt as we heard young male voices not to far off. Leaving our horses tied to trees to graze, we walked silently along the path. Randi had caught up with us.

"What are you.." we cut her off and pointed. There was a lake and all around, the pages and squires were swimming, racing, and horsing around. We had to stifle giggles because they wore nothing but their loin clothes. 

"Guys, I got an idea," I whispered to my friends. They followed me to the pile of clothes laying on the ground. We all grabbed as many as we could, and ran back to our horses. We reached the stable without anyone noticing, as it was still early in the morning. 

"Lark! What the heck are we doing? Do you know what the boys will do to us?"

"They won't know it was us who took them! They never saw us, member? Now, come on. I've got an idea." We ran to the tailors in the palace and grabbed more than enough pink dresses, throwing the boys things into the tallest tree in the courtyard. As quickly as we could, we returned to the lake, where the boys had no idea that something was amiss. We left the dresses in the same place the clothes had been, and left. 

When we returned to the palace, we untacked our horses. We then sat in the sunny courtyard, working on our sewing. About an hour later, the pages and squires came back. Because they had no choice, they had donned the pink dresses. They trudged into the courtyard, looking at the ground. Neal, Faleron, Randi's brother Merric and the Crown Prince Roald stood glaring at us.

"You guys get dressed in the dark this morning? Although, Neal, I must say, pink is definitely your color!" I said, laughing.

"Ha ha, Lark! I know this was your doing!"

"Neal, what are you babbling about? What doing?" I asked innocently.

"You took our clothes and hid them, then replaced them with these dresses!" said Faleron angrily, grabbing at his skirt.

"How could Lark do that? She's been with us all morning!" said Shauni, pretending to be indignant. 

Neal's brow cleared. "She has?"

"Yes, now I suggest you apologize for your outrageous allegation!" said Kally forcefully.

"Sorry Lark," they all mumbled. "Hey! There's our clothes!" Neal had caught sight of the tree. "If you have been here the whole time you must have seen who threw the clothes into the tree!"

"Did I say we were here the whole time? We actually just got here. We had to go get our sewing." Kally came up with the story without hesitation. The boys looked at her suspiciously, then shrugged.

"We'll worry about who did it later! I want out of these clothes!" exclaimed Merric. The boys took of to their rooms.

The girls burst out laughing. "I can't believe they fell for it! You're a genius Lark!" Shauni exclaimed. After our laughter subsided, we went back to our sewing. 

"Guys, I've been thinking. You know how my mother has the royal ladies and the Queen's Riders? And how my father has the King's Own?" Kally asked. We nodded. "Well, I've been thinking. Don't you think it would be cool if I had a guard of my own? You know, like "The Princess Guard" or something." We thought about it for a minute.

"Kally," I said, "It's a good idea, but you've got to have a better name! I mean, the Princess Guard? Totally lame." Shauni and Randi nodded. 

"So you think it's a good idea? I bet my parents would never go for it."

"It's worth a shot, and if you don't ask you'll never know," put in Shauni. 

"You're right. I'll ask at the ball." I groaned.

"What?" asked Randi.

"I forgot there was another ball tonight. I have to go. Mother and I have to go shopping for a new dress." And with that I drudged home, desperately trying to think of an excuse that would get me out of the tiresome task of shopping with my mother. Unfortunately, I was still drawing a blank when I reached our front door.

Ch. 4 Shopping

"Kyleah!" my mother exclaimed the second I stepped in the door. "Where have you been, love? We must be going soon."

I walked into the sitting room. My mother rose from an elegant hand-carved arm chair to greet me. She looked glorious and as young as ever in a refined dress of peach colored satin. She kissed me on both cheeks and motioned for me to sit. I did so, wanting really to sink into the floor. 

"We'll have some refreshments before heading out, Lynn," she told our maid-servant. "You look like you've had a busy morning, what have you been up to?" she asked me. 

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out with the girls." I wasn't about to tell her the truth. "Princess Kalasin has a wonderful idea. She wants to start a female guard of her own." Mother insisted I refer to people using their whole name. Her reasoning being that people weren't given an entire name just to use part. 

"Scandalous!" she declared. "Well, wouldn't that just cause a stir?" Luckily, before I could reply Lynn returned with a tray of lemonade and dainty cookies. We finished our snack and journeyed out to the market. 

Stepping inside each store, my mother decided that the dresses were all dreadfully dull.

"Now, the dress you wore last night was that bluish color, so tonight it should be, umm, purple? Or maybe green. At the very least yellow." 

I gasped. Mother turned from the fabric she was running her fingers over to look at me. I pointed. Mother nodded. Walking toward the dress, I knew it was the one. That perfect dress we had been looking for. It was a raspberry color, made of taffeta. It was beautiful, lace at the cuffs and intricate embroidery around the cuffs, low neckline, and around the bottom. 

"I must have this dress Mother," I announced. The grandmotherly looking shopkeeper bustled over to us.

"Found something we like?" she asked.

"Yes. Can you fit this dress for my daughter?" my mother replied.

"Sure can. I can do it right now. Just follow me to the fitting room," she said, motioning for her assistant to bring the dress. 

An hour or so later, I emerged from the store carrying the dress and a big silly grin. I never thought I'd be so happy about a dress! Honestly, I'm acting like Randi! No offense to Randi, but being thrilled with a dress and actually looking forward to a ball? That seemed so, so, feminine.

Ch.5- Getting Ready Again

I got ready early. I was so excited. I don't know why, I just had this feeling something magical was going to happen tonight. Jenine did something new with my hair. She pulled it back into a golden net shimmering with rubies to match my dress and pulled out a few wild curls. 

As I entered the huge dining hall I met up with Shauni and Randi. We were seated at a table with the other unmarried court women. We recognized our friend Lydian, Lydi, of Hannalof. Her sister Uline had just been married to Kieran of HaMinch. Kalasin had to dine with her parents. 

Dinner was served by the squires and pages. It was a festive, jolly occasion. The dinner ended with a delicious course of deserts, after which the courtiers scattered into the ballroom. All the new young ladies had been presented the night previous so there was no nerve wracking walk down the elegant flight of stairs. I did not have an escort, or a need of one. I stood chatting with my friends when Kally briskly walked up to us. 

"Guys! Great news!" she exclaimed. "My parent's loved the princess guard thing. It's really going to happen!"

"Really? That's great. And I've thought of the perfect name," announced Shauni. We looked at her.

"What is it?" Randi questioned. 

"The Princess's Elite," she grinned.

"Perfect," said Kally.

"I love it," I added. 

Before I knew it the ball had ended. I had done the unthinkable and actually enjoyed it. I had also managed to avoid my mother and her gal pals the entire night, and danced with some majorly cute guys. Shauni, Randi, Kally and I agreed to meet in the palace gardens the next morning to begin plans for The Princess's Elite. 

Ch. 6- The Princess's Elite is formed.

I awoke at 7 and went through my usual morning routine. I washed my face, tugged a comb swiftly through my curls and tied them with a yellow ribbon, put on a matching dress, and went down to breakfast. My father and mother were sitting at the table silently waiting for me to begin the meal. They sat at opposite ends of the table and I sat in the middle. The seat across from me would have been for my brother, if he was there.

"What are your plans for today?" my mother asked me sweetly.

"The girls and I are discussing the Princess's Elite." I answered.

"The Princess's what?" inquired my father.

"Didn't I tell you? The King and Queen are allowing Princess Kalasin her own guard. We're going to call it the Princess's Elite."

"Oh my! Well, I think that's wonderful. I hope you'll have a part in it. It's about time you showed those blue-blooded codfish what noble girls are made of, get rid of that pansy stereotype." Once again my mother wanted me to make a stir. 

"Mother, people already know noble girls aren't pansies. What about Alanna the Lioness? Or Keladry of Mindelan, Neal's friend, or the royal ladies? Just look at Queen Thayet, fighting in the Immortals War." My mother sighed and shook her head.

"Why must you always contradict and argue with me, Kyleah Kiana? A few noble girls breaking the rules is not going to end generations worth of stereotypes! And as for Queen Thayet, she's a backwoods illegitimate redneck. Everyone knows there's bad blood in the jian Wilima line. And her mother wasn't even nobility!"

I was taken aback. "Mother! How can you say that about your queen? If she is all you say than Kalasin must be so too!" I was outraged and she knew it.

"Calm down lass. King Jonathan is of pure blood and therefore his children are. However, you can't change your lineage. The queen is not noble and she knows it as well as everyone else!"

I tried to get a rein on my out of control temper. I counted to ten but it didn't work. I left.


	2. The mission

"Good morning everyone. As you know I'm Princess Kalasin. You're all here because you think you have the ability to be a member of my guard, The Princess's Elite," Kally told the 20 or so noble girls standing before her. "These are the officers of the guard," she said, motioning to Shauni and me. "They will be deciding who makes it and who doesn't. Lark?" I stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Kyleah of Queenscove, you can just call me Lark. I'll be judging you on your riding competence and teamwork skills." I informed them. 

"My name is Shauni of King's Reach. If you make to the Princess's Elite, you'll be required to use weapons, these include mostly staffs and bows. However, any sword fighting skills would not hurt your chances."

"I think that about covers it. If you'll just follow Lark to the stables, we'll begin," interjected Kally. 

A few hours later, Shauni, Kally, and I sat in Kally's room, deciding on the members of our new guard.

"First, we have Doanna of Fenrigh. Lark, how'd she so in riding?" 

"Let's see. When she broke a nail she cried for over 15 minutes, she's afraid to hold the reins, and she refuses to wear anything but full skirts." We all burst out laughing, recalling Doanna's pathetic attempt to mount her giant horse. She had gotten one high-heeled shoe into the stirrup, but the heel had pushed against its side and the beast drove off at full gallop. Doanna had been pulled along, screaming at the top of her lungs. We laughed even harder when we remembered her trying to handle a staff without breaking a nail or her nose, which she came quite close to doing. 

"Obviously, she's out." 

We continued debating for a long while before finally ending up with a final count of eight girls. The girls were: Lydian of Hannalof, Jelena of Irenroha, Meliora of Mandash, Shana of Josu's Dirk, Serena of Darroch, Rosabel of Stone Mountain, Bailey of Tasride, and Regan of Nicoline. We were ready for our first adventure. Only one thing stood in our way. We had nothing to do. Kally decided to go to her father for a quest. Meanwhile, I had to grudgingly return home.

"Kyleah Kiana of Queenscove! Where in the world have you been!", the screeching voice was the first thing I heard as I entered our house. My mother would have run out of the parlor to meet me, if it was lady like to do so. 

"Mother, I told you try-outs were today," I said, trying not to let my temper get the better of me. 

"And I told you we were having company for dinner! Duchess Marjorie and Duke Harbin of Genlith and their son will be here any minute! And just look at you, you look like you've been fighting in the Immortals War," she scolded. 

"Thanks Mom, I knew you'd like it. Your much to loose with your compliments." I said sarcastically. 

"Young lady! I have had it with your immature, smart alec comments. You go up to your room and change into a good dress. If we weren't having company, I'd take a switch to you right now!," she was going to say more, but a knock interuppted her. She gasped. "Their here!," she said and pushed me up the stairs. 

In the hall in front of my room, I could hear my mothers simpering voice, laced with false honey sweetness. "Come in, Come in! Baird, come greet our guests. Kyleah should be right down," she said in her high voice. I knew if I didn't do exactly as she commanded I would pay for it later, so I changed, washed, combed, and appeared downstairs perfectly groomed. My mother stood as I entered. 

"Ah, here she is. Marjorie, you met Kyleah at the ball the other night." I could literally see the Duchess's nose getting higher in the air as I went to curtsey. "Kyleah, this is Vinson." The lanky youth stood and bowed. 

I could think of no word to describe him but yucky. His face was covered in pimples, he was thin and weak looking. My first instinct was to run, but finishing school's second nature took over. I smiled my gracious smile, curtsied again, and sat gracefully. Dinner was served promptly, as always. The conversation was as dull as Marjorie's dress. That is, until the subject of marriage came up. 

"Eleanora, don't you think my handsome son and your daughter would make a cute couple?" asked Marjorie, emphasizing your daughter and the word handsome. I nearly choked on my food. Handsome? Vinson? After I swallowed, I had to try not to laugh. 

"Yes," my father answered."You know, an alliance between two powerful houses such as ours would benefit both of us."

"Yes. I think a marriage between our children would be most beneficial," Duke Harbin agreed. Unfortunately, at the same time he said this, I had just taken a drink and at the end of his sentence, I could not contain myself. I spit the water all over the person sitting across from me. It just happened to be my mother. Perhaps my manners would get me out of a marriage! I thought during the awkward silence after my accident and my mother's shriek. 

However, the exact opposite of my pray had happened. Duchess Marjorie's laugh shook the table. She laughed so hard and so long that she cried. I stared at her. Finally, she managed some coherent words.

"Goddess! If that girl is like that all the time, I say we marry them tonight!", she managed to get out before huddling over with laughter again. Needless, to say, it was going to be a very long night. 

Authors Note: That's the end of part two. I can guarantee that in the next part, the girls go on their first quest and meet some famous people. Maybe even Kel or the Lioness might pop up somewhere. I don't know. I still have to write it.


	3. Meeting Kel

Ch.3- The first Quest of the Princess's Elite

"Lark! Shauni! Guys, where are you?" Kallys' voice echoed down the hall.

"In here, Kally!" I shouted back. Shauni and I sat on the floor of my bedroom, playing a simple dice game. 

"Guys! Great news!" Kally exploded as she burst into the chamber. "Father has found us a quest! Isn't that wonderful?"

We looked at her attentively. 

"So, what's the quest?" demanded Shauni.

"Seems that instead of a damsel in distress, it's a guy in distress!" she giggled. We gaped at her. "Yep. There's this noble youth being held hostage by his uncle for his inheritance from his parents. Somewhere in the north," Kally explained.

"What fief?" Shauni asked.

"Umm, some forgotten one. It's extremely old and rich, but so far to the north and isolated that the family hasn't come to Corus for ages. One of this heir's servants managed to escape and come to my father to ask for help."

"Do you know the men's names or anything?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes. The young man being held hostage is 17, and his name is, oh, it's on the tip of my tongue. Oh, I remember. It's Kenton of Glen Echo. His uncle is Hagen of Glen Echo. Have you ever heard of it?"

We shook our heads. It sounded like a worthwhile adventure. Just the kind of thing we'd been looking for. Mystery, scandal, heroism, and fun. Plus, the possibility of a cute guy in our debt. While we sat studying the idea, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. Rosabel of Stone Mountain entered. We happily greeted her. She, though, did not look as gleeful as we. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't be in the Princess's Elite." We stared at her, not understanding. 

"What!" we appealed in unison. She nodded. 

"Father says I mayn't. He says that the life of the sword isn't appropriate for a girl."

"But the Princess's Elite uses staffs, right?" Randi had just walked up from behind. We looked from Rosabel to her. 

"Randi!" we reprimanded. "It means he thinks woman can't fight, with **any** weapons," Kally clarified. 

"You know how conservative my father is." Our attentions returned to Rosabel. "I'll see you around, I guess," she finished and exited. 

"Well this is just great!" exclaimed Shauni sarcastically. "Who can fill in for Rosabel now?"

"How about Allyrianne?" We returned to staring at Randi. "You know, my little sister? She's coming to Corus from Hollyrose anyway."

Allyrianne of Hollyrose was Randis little sister. A year younger, but very different from her elder sister. She resembled Shauni in personality, and in looks as well. She might well should've been a daughter of the dark hair, dark eyed King's Reach house, rather than the fair skinned and hair house of Hollyrose. I considered it for a moment. Yes, Allyrianne would be perfect, I thought before sharing this opinion with the others. 

"Why is she coming to court instead of Lady Cavall's as you did, Randi?" asked Kally.

"Mum doesn't think she needs finishing school. Ri's so polite and graceful anyway. She learned manners from the steward employed at Hollyrose. I know Mum and Dad would let her. You know how proud they are of her." 

Randi's obvious jealousy surprised me. On the other hand, it was true. Randi and Allyrianne were the only daughters born to Hollyrose in many generations. All their female relatives had married in. It was agreed that Allyrianne would be the next addition to the Princess's Elite.

"Where is she?" demanded Shauni of her cousin, for about the 7th time.

All four of us, Kally, Randi, Shauni and me, stood waiting for the arrival of Randis' sister, Allyrianne. Allyrianne was supposed to have arrived an hour ago, but there was still no sign of her. Shauni tapped her foot impatiently. 

"That couldn't be her, could it?" asked Kally. She pointed to a dusty figure approaching us. 

"Ally!" squealed Randi, skipping to embrace the girl. "What in the world happened to you?" she said, after releasing her from a tight hug. 

I wondered the same thing as I took in Allyrianne's haggard outward appearance. Her dress was covered in the grime of rough travel and was ripped and frayed. The dark hair that so resembled Shaunis' hung in matted clumps. She carried nothing but a small purse. She smiled wearily. 

"Mind if I clean up first? It's a rather boring story when you think about it," Allyrianne's voice was clear and sweet.

"Of course! Let me show you to the baths!" Kally bustled forward to play the hostess. 

An hour or so later, the entirety of the Princess's Elite sat in Kally's parlor, casually sipping juice and nibbling on cookies. 

"Ally, tell us what happened on your journey," Randi told her sister. 

"Well, Father hired some men he declared decent to accompany me to Corus as my footmen and driver. As soon as we were out Hollyrose, they robbed me of everything of value and took of with the carriage. What was a girl to do? I asked myself. So, I did the only thing I could do, begged and walked my way here."

"How brave of you!" breathed Randi.

"Certainly not! It was not in the tiniest bit brave! I was scared and wary the whole time. It's the same as what anyone would do, when left no other option," corrected Allyrianne.

"Allyrianne, we here have a favor to ask of you," interrupted Kally. "Seeing as how you have already proven yourself worthy, we would ask that you join the Princess's Elite."

Allyrianne looked around, bewildered. The other girls smiled. "The Princess's Elite? What's that?" she asked.

"Yes. The Princess's Elite." Kally looked at me. "Lark, explain. I have to go see my parents."

"Anyway," I continued, "The Princess's Elite is a guard formed of noble young ladies who know how to defend themselves. It's like a cross between the royal ladies and the Riders."

I preceded to inform them of our newly assigned mission to Glen Echo. We agreed to leave in one week. After we disbanded, I hurried home. The Genliths were coming for supper once again. 

As usual, my mother was waiting to greet me. She sat lazily fanning herself in the warm parlor. She smiled as I entered. 

"Good, your home," she drawled, "We have some news. Sit down." I sat. "the Genliths are coming to dinner."

"I know."

"Yes, well, we have agreed that a marriage between you and young Vinson would be most profitable. Negotiations begin tonight," she announced. 

I gasped. "Mother! Vinson? He's he's, ewww!" I groaned. 

"Daughter! Give him a chance at least, he'll be your husband whether you like him or not!" Mother admonished. "Now, go change for supper." Grudgingly, I obeyed.

"Kyleah, why don't you show Vinson the garden?" Mother ordered after dinner. I mumbled a sarcastic reply which won me a sharp, threatening look. Vinson followed me into the empty garden, lit only by the fading sun and rising moon. 

"The violets are in bloom." I told him.

"The beautiful green leaves remind me of your eyes," he said softly.

GAG! EWWWW! GROSS! I WOULD RATHER MARRY A SPIDREN, EVEN A CENTAUR WOULD BE BETTER! Ran through my head. 

"No need to be shy, my dear. We are betrothed." He moved extremely close to put his hands on my shoulders. I stepped away, only to be pursued. He stood in front of me. 

"We should go inside." I said forcefully. 

"On such a beautiful evening? No, lets stay out here."

Obviously, I was not forceful enough. "I want to go inside!" I nearly shouted.

"No more arguing, love," he whispered and pressed his awful thin lips to mine. 

It took me one second to react. I shoved him away with a shriek and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind from him. Did this discourage him? NO! He smiled and moved in again. Before he could try again, he was attacked by a flock of birds, sparrows I think, and a dog. 

"Jump! Birds!" I heard a girls' voice call, then a whistle. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she whistled again as she came toward me. The birds and dog went to her. Her eyes widened. "Vinson!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked from Vinson to me and bowed. 

"Keladry. Keladry of Mindelan. Who are you and what are you doing with this slime?" she replied. Before I could answer, Vinson spoke.

"You stay out of this, wench!" he yelled. "This girl is my betrothed, thank you very much!"

"Fine." Keladry said calmly. "But even as your betrothed, she can answer for herself," she looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Kyleah of Queenscove. And we AREN'T betrothed." I said.

"Queenscove? Are you related to Nealan of Queenscove?"

I nodded. "He's my brother. Wait, did you say Keladry of Mindelan? As in, Kel? As in Squire Keladry?" 


	4. Jerry Springer in Tortall

Okay, I'm having a life-threatening case of writers block. Fine, maybe it's not life-threatening but it's extremely annoying. So now she's met Kel, what are they supposed to do together?! You know what, I'm just going to write and what ever happens happens so please don't stone me if this sucks. 

Ch.4- A mix of Jerry Springer and Tortall

"Uhh, yes. I'm Kel." By this time Vinson had retreated inside. 

"I'd better go. Maybe I'll see you around. Hey, do you think you could help me with something. I have to buy supplies for this mission, and since you work with the King's Own, you could tell me what I need." I suggested. 

"Sure. I've got to do some errands tomorrow anyway. After lunch?" 

"That'd be great! See ya tomorrow then!" I yelled as I ran inside. She nodded. 

"Mother! I refuse to marry that, that, that girl!" Vinson bellowed to his mother sitting in the salon. 

"Vinson! What did that wench do to you son?" she asked sympathtically. 

"She, she, she was downright crude, Mother. She is a heathen, not a girl!" stuttered Vinson. Duchess Marjorie shot me a hateful look of contempt. 

"Of course son! You don't have to marry this lowborn heathen if you don't want to. Eleanora, the wedding is off. Obviously your daughter is not Genlith material. And to think I even contemplated your daughter and my perfect son!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" my mother screamed. 

"You be the one all up in heah thinkin you all big and bad! You wish you had some a this, know what I'm sayin?" shot back Marjorie.

Corny background and host appear

"So your saying Eleanora is jealous of you, Marjorie?" the host asks.

"Yeaha. Cuz she be all like "Yeaha, u know your son couldn't get a squirrel to marry him if he had walnuts in his pants!" know what I'm sayin? And I be like, yeaha right! My son be the one who is too good for your cheap, tacky, dumb, daughter, know what I'm sayin?"

"Sure. What's your side here Eleanora?"

"Man, she be lyin! She be lyin! That disgusting, repulsive Vinson come onto _my_ daughter and when she burned him, the baby runs to his mommy!"

"Not uh! No! Un uh. She be the one lyin!" 

"Wha! Na, you did not just say that!"

"And what? And what, huh? And what?" Marjorie said, standing up and gesturing with her hands. 

"Oh, u want some a this? Come on then! Let's go!" Eleanora screeched, standing up and getting into her fighting stance. 

"Man, I'ma bust u up!" 

(The fight gets pretty intense here, young children might want to stop reading here.)

(Wait! How did a young child get on the internet and why do you know how to read?)

Anyway, Marjorie grabs an armchair and begins to swing it wildly. 

"Hey man! What the hell u be doin! Man, geroff me!" (Marjorie is aprehended by studio police and dragged backstage.)

Eleanora straightens her tube top and pushes one of her glue-on acryllic nails back into place. 

"You see what I be sayin? Those Genliths be nothin but backwoods trailor trash! Didja know Marjories' cousin be her brother too? Huh? You know that? Too mich inbreedin in that family, u ask me." 

"Okay, now we'll take some questions from the audience. Yes, you there ma'am."

"Yeaha, this if for the lady in the tube top. Yo, why you go round thinkin you better than that other lady? What so wrong with a little inbreedin? My mother also be my aunt but hey, we aint no trailer trash."

Loud agreement from audience.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. So until next time, take care of yourself, and each other.

I know that was extremely stupid, but hopefully it has cured my writers block. I tried to make it funny and I apologized for failing catastrophicly. The next chapter will be on track, hopefully and contain some plot furthuring scenes. At least this chapter got Vinson out of the way. Review please! J (NO! Stop! Do not exit this page! You have not reviewed yet! Throws self on ground and wraps arms around your legs screaming REVIEW!)


	5. Shopping with Kel

I apologize for the Jerry Springer thing

I apologize for the Jerry Springer thing. I don't know what I was thinking. I plead temporary insanity. Please don't hurt me. Okay, I'm getting back on track with this chapter, I promise. 

Ch.5- Leaving

"Go away!" I bellowed hopelessly at the light escaping into my room. Heaving a resigned sigh, I managed to drag myself over to the fireplace to stoke up the dying embers. My room was ice-cold and I was eager to retreat back under the warmth of the covers. I would have stayed in bed all morning had it not been for Shauni, who burst into my room soon after I crawled back into bed. 

"Lark! Lark! Wake up!" she yelled as she entered. 

Don't these people have their own homes? I thought, annoyed. Why was Shauni so unusually chipper this morning? And this morning of all mornings when all I wanted to do was sleep. Any other time I would have greeted her but today I decided I would bite her head off. Literally, if it came to that. 

"Come on Lark! You can't still be sleeping!" she declared as she ripped my covers off and shook my shoulders. With my covers on the floor, I had nothing to pull over my head, so instead I slammed a pillow over my face and refused to budge. Shauni knew me too well. She immediately tickled me. As hard as I resisted, I couldn't help but remove the pillow. 

"Good, you're awake. I was afraid I would've disturbed you." She smiled sweetly. I waved her closer. 

"Shauni, you're my best friend, and I love you like a sister," I said calmly, she nodded. "But I would ask you one small favor," I continued, "Leave me ALONE!" I roared. Shocked at first by my anger, Shauni was not about to let me off easy. 

"I'm so glad you are up and not angry. I have some news." 

I groaned, knowing there was no way she was going to let me go back to sleep this morning. "Fine. What's the news?" I asked. 

"The King and Queen are giving us a farewell ball tonight," she announced. 

Now I was really angry. "That's the news that couldn't have waited one hour until I was actually awake?" I demanded. She nodded. Suddenly, I grabbed my pillow and smacked it soundly across her face. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed. I smirked. Now I was feeling better. I should strike my friends more often, I resolved. 

"I have to go shopping today for supplies. Wanna come with?" 

"Sure. How do you know what to buy?" 

"Keladry of Mindelan is coming to help me," I replied. A look of astonishment passed over Shauni's features.

"Keladry of Mindelan! The squire?" she cried. 

"Yep. What? You don't like her?" I inquired.

"She's only my hero! Her and the Lioness! Goddess, what will I wear? What will I say?" Shauni worried aloud. 

I was amazed. The only time I'd seen Shauni this excited and frenzied was when she was beaming over Esmond of Nicoline. 

"Shauni, she's not going to care what you're wearing. And as for what to say, don't say anything. We don't want her to run away screaming or anything." She grimaced at my suggestion. 

"When are you leaving?" 

"After lunch."

"Great. I'll go get ready now," she decided and sprinted out of my room. 

I should have asked her to stay and have breakfast. After the incident with the Genliths, my engagement was promptly called off. I was glad of this, but I hadn't anticipated the stony glares and lectures I would receive from my mother for basically the rest of my life. She was so wrapped up in impressing people, Duchess Marjorie being first on her list. But after her fall from grace, I'm positive she'll never achieve that goal. Who was to blame for this utterly disastrous disappointment? Yours truly, of course. As if anything could possibly be on the fault of my mothers'. I wish my mother would've taken out her anger by not talking to me, but that was just too much to hope for, in fact, she talked to me more than ever. 

"Morning, Kyleah." My father greeted me. I nodded. 

"Kyleah, you do not nod to a greeting. You answer politely," Mother informed me.

"Good morning father. Good morning mother," I said agreeably. 

"How did you sleep, daughter?" she asked.

"Fine." I replied simply. She shook her head. I had done something wrong. 

"Did they teach you nothing at that finishing school? "Fine" is not an acceptable answer, and you should inquire as to how the other people slept as well." She advised me huffily.

I stifled a groan, as I gave her the answer she required. Breakfast was a constant test of my manners. Every sentence I uttered she held under a magnifying glass and picked apart until she had discovered at least one mistake.

"What are you doing today?" 

"Keladry of Mindelan is going shopping with me and Shauni." I said, hoping it was a satisfactory sentence. Mother paused to decide if it was. When she did not make a complaint, I felt a sense of accomplishment. This is pathetic. Honestly, feeling achievement because I voiced a sentence that was not corrected! Why is a single person allowed to have such control over someone else? I think it is a law of nature. Mothers are physically unable to approve of their children. At least mine was. But she was proud of my brothers when they became knights, wasn't she? Of course. That was it. They had made her look good. She was never angrier than when the insane Neal had left the university and became an unusually old page. Which made her look stupid. I began to make a list of things I would never do.

Mental note: Do not have kids because you will undeniably screw them up. 

Mental note amendment: Disregard previous mental note if you plan to have other people raise your kids.

Mental note: Under no circumstances allow your mother to interact with your kids. 

Mental note amendment to 3rd mental note: If you do allow your mother to be involved with your kids, then you can blame her when they turn out to be serial axe-murderers or mentally disturbed stalkers living with rats underground.

Those make sense right? Or am I the mentally disturbed one? Actually, I don't have time to go through a psychiatric evaluation right now, so I'll get back to you on that, because my mother has another entertaining comment to make.

"Keladry of Mindelan?" she questioned.

"Yes. The squire." I replied. Oh know! I knew I shouldn't have told her, she is sure to disapprove. 

"That's wonderful! I totally support what she's doing. It's about time a girl was allowed to become a knight!" she announced. 

WHAT!!?? Did my mother just commend an action of mine? NO Way! She has never done that before and she's not about to start now! I stared at her. 

"Kyleah! Close your mouth! Do you know how rude it is to stare!? Seriously, I wonder if you weren't born simple. I blame myself, no that finishing school, for not teaching you better manners!" she reprimanded me harshly. 

Ahh. Much better. That "good for you" attitude must have been a fluke. An accident, nothing more. Thank the Goddess! I thought for a minute my mother was actually being, well, motherly! Impossible! I laughed aloud for even thinking she could pretend to be halfway human and not quite perfect.

Quite relieved, I went to my room to get dressed. Pulling on a simple blue gown and yanking a comb through my mussed curls, I considered my mother. I had never known my grandmother. How did she form my mother into the seemingly perfect woman she was? Grandfather Emry of Haryse had run a strict household, as I understand, what would you expect from a famed general? But I highly doubt it was he who instilled the bitterness and eagerness to please in my mother. Maybe she's the one who implanted the insanity that Neal and I have inherited. I am insane right? Neal is for sure of course, but me? 

But how can you know if you are insane? What if I have always been like this? What if I have been mad since infancy? How would you know if you thought the way you think about things is the way everyone else thinks as well? Are these questions mad? And just how do they know if someone is insane? What are the standards? What if everyone just thinks differently? Perhaps the people locked in asylums are just different. And if you said they were not normal, how do you prove it? What does normal mean? If all human beings are different, how can there be a word like normal to describe them? This conversation that I am carrying on with myself just confirms it. Does everyone talk to themselves? This discussion is not getting me anywhere and is coming across as quite pointless so I'll shut up now because this issue alone is exhausting and I have been debating it and boring you with it for the last five minutes. 

Siting in the window seat staring idly out the window was what I had been doing since the end of the insanity chat. It seemed like it had been hours since breakfast. Oh wait, it had. I was reading a book about warrior maids of centuries past. As I finished a chapter about Gwendolyn the Courageous, Shauni arrived. She fluttered cheerfully into the room, and plopped down on my bed. Something had to be up. The very action of Shauni plopping was a give away. She never plopped. In the years I came to know her, she had never ever plopped. What am I talking about? Plopping? Does that make sense? 

"Shauni, what is with you lately? Honestly, this behavior of yours is scaring the heck out of me." I told her. She sighed contently. 

"Oh, sweet, naïve friend. When it happens to you, you shall understand." She said wisely. Since when was Shauni a sage? 

"When what happens to me?" I asked. 

"Falling in love of course! What did you think I meant?" she said. I gasped and placed my hand on her forehead to feel for a temperature.

"Are you ill? Who or what are you and where did you put the real Shauni?!" I moaned dramatically. "Have you been hanging around Neal? Talking about love! I'm worried Shauni. I truly am." She giggled and pulled away, giving me that "I'm older and wiser than you, so I know better than you" smile. "Shauni, I'm your friend. And as your friend I must beseech you to have your head examined!" I said, quite seriously. She just laughed again.

"Lark, Lark, Lark. You really are all too adorable." She simpered. 

Okay, now I know something is definitely wrong. Never in all the years I had known her had Shauni uttered the word "adorable" or the phrase "all too". The word adorable, was just so, girly, I concluded. 

"This has to do with Esmond, doesn't it?" I guessed.

"Ding ding ding! Lark, you'll never guess. We went for a walk in the garden last night, and it was just (sigh) perfect." 

That explains it. A guy. Well, good for Shauni. Suddenly, I became aware of voices downstairs. Shauni and I scurried down into the salon. My mother stood daintily pouring Keladry of Mindelan a cup of lemonade. 

"Mother! What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Just chatting with Keladry," she replied calmly. 

"For how long?!" I demanded to know.

"I know you girls have a lot to do today, so you'd best be going."

We left the house and preceded into the markets of Corus

"What will we need first Kel?" I asked.

"Let's see, how many of you are there?" 

"Umm, there's me, Kally, Shauni, Lydi, Jelena, Meliora, Shana, Serena, Bailey, Regan, and Allyrianne, so there's 11 all together."

"What supplies do you already have?"

"We have food and clothes. Have you seen our uniforms? They're really nice." 

While Kel and I decided what we needed and where to go, Shauni stared stupidly at Kel. She tried unsuccessfully to say a competent sentence that made sense several times but only managed to mutter incoherently. 

Kel eyed her then whispered to me: "Is she always like this?" I laughed at Kel's obvious discomfort caused by Shauni's gaping stare.

"You're her hero. Why do you think she's dressed like that?" And Shauni was dressed rather oddly for going shopping. She wore a most impressive ball gown with more ribbons, lace, and flounces than were on 5 normal dresses combined. 

"How am I her hero?" Kel asked, confused but hiding it well. 

"You are the first girl squire in like, a bijillion years! Shauni wanted to be a knight, we all did, but her brothers wouldn't let her." I explained. 

"Her brothers? Why didn't any of you become pages?" Kel asked, apparently she did not understand the traditional Tortallan noble family. 

"Shauni has nine brothers, all knights. You probably know her youngest brother, Faleron." Kel nodded. "Anyway, they didn't think she could handle it. I suppose I could have been a page. But you know about my parents big let down with Neal, not becoming a healer and all. I didn't want to do that to them again. The Princess's Elite was the next best thing for all of us. Did you know Princess Kalasin wanted to be a page, but her father talked her out of it?" 

Kel let a gasp escape. "He did? Why?" 

"He made a deal with her. If she didn't become a page, she could pick her own royal husband. Pretty slimy, huh?" Kel agreed. 

It took us several hours to gather all our supplies. It was dark by the time I checked the last item off the list. Surprisingly, Shauni said a complete sentence. 

"We had better get going. We have that party tonight remember?" 

"I totally forgot! I'm serving. I'll see you two there." Kel replied then hurried off. Shauni and I went to our separate houses to prepare. 

"Kyleah, I bought you a new dress for tonight. It's on your bed." my mother called as I entered.

Approaching my bed, I examined the new dress. It was quite exquisite, if I would allow myself to admit that my mother had great taste in clothes. It was dark blue, sharply contrasted with sunny yellow embroidery. Jenine, my maid, fooled with my hair for half an hour before I descended the stairs to leave. She pulled it up and tied it with a yellow satin ribbon, then pulled down several curls to frame my face. I refused to allow her to put any cosmetic junk on my face. As I have already stated, I am not pretty and do not wish to deceive myself into thinking I am if I wear make-up. Groan. Time for another pointless party. On the other hand, there are sure to be at least a few cute guys. And we're leaving tomorrow. Things could be worse. 

Author's Note: This took a long time to get nowhere. I just realized how stupid this chapter is but I wasted the time writing it so I'm going to post it anyway. The party should be interesting though.


	6. The going away ball

Ch.6- The Going away Ball

As the musicians began to play, I wandered around, stopping to chat with some friends occasionally. I was thoroughly depressed. And with good reason. All of my friends had crushes. I don't think Shauni was even bothering to breathe she was so engrossed in watching Esmond of Nicoline pour drinks. Even Kally had a crush. I stood next to her as she mooned over Yancen of Irenroha mopping up a spilled cup of cider. 

She glanced at me and whispered "Isn't he handsome?"

I snorted. "Whatever you say Kal."

"Come on Lark. We have got to get you a crush of your own. I swear, you're like the ice woman. How about that Joren of Stone Mountain? He danced with you at the Midwinter balls." 

I shook my head. "Look Kally. Do we have to talk about this? It's so dismal. That's the last thing I need right now." I told her and meandered on. Every girl in the Princess's Elite had a crush. Watching my friends lament and sigh and whisper jovially only made my melancholy mood deepen. Finally after an hour of the giggles and whispers I went outside onto the terrace to escape the joyful atmosphere. 

I know I sound really pathetic, don't I? I like being happy go lucky just as much as the next girl, but sometimes I get so sick of it. Don't they realize this isn't real life? Being happy all the time? It isn't natural. You can't be happy all the time. There is plenty of sadness and pain in the world and you just can't ignore it and pretend that it isn't there so you can be happy nonstop. What does this have to do with my friends' crushes?, you ask. A lot. People always say they're looking for the person who will make them happy. But I say, why depend on someone else to make you happy? And why do you need another person to fulfill that wish? I think that's why when someone dies, the person who loved them the most is sooo devastated. Because they were depending on this person to make them happy and now they don't know how to make themselves happy. Finding someone you want to spend your life with is great. But when you say "They're going to make me happy" you have to realize that they may not always be around, and you won't always be happy. Look at my parents, is my mother ever happy? Does seem that way, but yet my father never has a frown on his face. 

I was hoping that the terrace would be empty, but I was let down. There was a single man standing by the railing, looking over into the garden below. He turned and I recognized him as Joren of Stone Mountain. He smiled and said hello. I said hello as well. 

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to jump, but I wouldn't want to disturb you," I said sarcastically.

"Who has driven you to jumping?" he asked.

"Just about everyone. Would you like some of the blame as well?" 

"Why not? I could use some guilt. You go ahead and jump and then I can blame myself for not stopping you." We laughed at our retarded conversation. 

"Nah. I wouldn't have the nerve to jump anyway," I admitted. 

"I could help you," he said jokingly. 

"Why are you out here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Avoiding people. Saving your life," he replied.

"How did you save my life?" I asked, bewildered.

"You were going to jump weren't you? And you didn't because you didn't want to disturb me." 

I laughed. I liked this Joren. I wonder why Neal hates him, he seems really nice. 

"You never specified who had driven you to jumping," he reminded me. 

"My friends." I said honestly.

"Some good friends, trying to make you kill yourself."

"They weren't trying. It's just I'm so tired of hearing them weep over their crushes. Know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

"I hate how they're so.."

"Happy." Joren finished my sentence for me. I nodded. "Gets annoying. People always having crushes. I confess I don't understand it. Most crushes aren't even real love. If it was the real thing, you know, love, then it wouldn't be so annoying," he added.

"I agree! I hate crushes. It's like they're playing down real love."

"Like some cheap imitation of love. That's what crushes are." 

I gasped. I thought I was the only one who thought that way! And I told him so. 

"And going from one person to another! I think if it was real love than it should be with one person, not drifting from one pretty face to the next," I attached my opinion. 

"It's so weird that we both think that. I've never known anyone who agreed with me on that." Joren told me. 

"Same here," I murmured. "Just look at my brother Neal. I can't stand the way he goes from one girl to another, like they were.."

"Play toys," Joren finished my sentence with the exact words I was going to use. 

"I know it's going to sound really hypocritical when I say this but.." he trailed off.

"I think I have a crush on you!" we said in unison, then burst out laughing. 

"I've never met anyone like you Lark. It's so cool to have someone who has so much in common with me," Joren spoke very softly.

"I know." I answered. 

"Can you face your friends inside long enough to dance with me?" 

"If not, you can save my life I again I quess." I told him.

Authors note: I think this was better than the last chapter. I apologize for using the word "happy" so much. Please review. Wait! What are you doing? You're about to click on the X but you haven't reviewed yet! See the little box?! (points frantically, then while throwing self on ground and wrapping arms around your ankles, refuses to let you move before you write in the little box.) J 


	7. Glen Echo

Ch.7- The Quest

"Wasn't the ball fun last night?" Kally asked the morning after the ball as we prepared our horses. I nodded. "So, what happened with you and that Joren fellow?" she giggled.

"None of your business!" I snapped. She only laughed again.

"Ooo, sure Lark. Did he kiss you?" asked Shauni, walking into the stable where the Princess's Elite were tacking their horses.

"I'm not telling you that!" I said angrily. 

"He did! I knew it, it was so obvious, the way he was looking at you!" she taunted.

"He kissed you?" inquired Meliora of Mandash, walking her horse forward.

"Who?" Jelena of Irenroha wanted to know.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Regan of Nicoline and her best friend Bailey of Tasride. 

Soon, all the girls had gathered around me, chattering wildly and demanding details. They had all been cooped up in finishing and convent schools and had little contact with boys. I knew they wouldn't relent until I told.

"Let's get on our way and I'll tell you everything." I compromised. 

As we rode through the Royal Forrest in the early morning light, the girls went back to the subject of my interaction with Joren. 

"Tell Lark! You said!" Meliora reminded me. 

"Okay, okay. But I promise you'll be let down," I conceded. The other girls' groaned. 

"Something is better than nothing! Have any of you guys ever been kissed, by someone other than a family member?" Allyrianne, the youngest of us, asked the others. Only Serena of Darroch and Shana of Josu's Dirk, the two eldest at 18, could say that they had. "So? Answer." Allyrianne commanded. 

"Fine. He kissed me." I admitted, while the girls squealed happily. 

"What was it like?" said Regan.

"What do you mean? It was like a kiss," I didn't want to give them the details!

Regan rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant!"

"I don't know. It was nice, I guess. I kinda liked it." I allowed. 

"When? Where? How?" they all wanted to know.

"In the garden after the ball was over. We were walking along and he stopped, grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss me." I explained. They shrieked with delight.

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" sighed Lydian of Hannalof. 

"I almost got kissed once," said Kally, I was glad to be out of the limelight. All attention focused on the princess. 

"By who?" I asked, truly interested. 

"His name was Ryan of Groten. He was a squire of my father's when I was 12," Kally answered.

"How can someone almost kiss you?" said Jelena.

"Well, we were both in my father's office. We had become friends since he was in the service of my father. We were just about to kiss…. When my father walked in. Needless to say, he avoided me after that." 

"Awww!" the girls sighed sympathetically. 

"Did your father know you were about to kiss?" 

"His lips were like, this far away," Kally demonstrated with her hand almost touching her lips, "My father's not as dumb as you'd think. He knew, and I think he told Ryan to stay away from me."

The conversation went from kisses, to boys in general, to marriage and children and back to kisses in the course of the day. We arrived at the inn at dusk and had dinner before retiring exhausted to bed. 

Our journey continued with the same ritual of traveling by day, and when there were no inns, we used tents. The girls were all in good spirits, though the weather was quite cold as we got further north. Finally, after 2 weeks of travel, we were on the outskirts of Fief Glen Echo. We found ourselves in worse spirits because of the heavy snow and thick forests that surrounded Castle Glen Echo. 

The castle itself was intimidating enough to make us want to turn around the moment we broke through the heavy trees to get a glance at it. It was extremely old and well defended, seemingly impenetrable. The walls were dense stone and atop the curtain wall men-at-arms prowled, always on the lookout. We had to be extremely careful so as not to be seen. The first night that we camped in the woods, Kally called a meeting. 

"So. Now we're here, how do we do this?" she asked the assembled girls. They mumbled and shrugged, as baffled as their leader. "Lark? Any ideas?" Kally turned to me as her second in command. 

She assumed that as the granddaughter to the famed general, I would know how to do this sort of thing. The truth was, I was just as clueless as them. Grandfather Emry had explained all this battle strategic and logic stuff to my brothers, but now I regret sitting idly and not paying attention. They were all depending on me, I couldn't let them see that I didn't know what I was doing. It couldn't be that hard, could it? 

"First, we should, umm, scope out the location. Find the weakest place in their defense. We should find out when the guard changes, oh, and we have to find out where this heir is being held," I made up as I went along. 

"How do we do that?" asked Jelena. 

"We have to get an inside source, someone who works in the castle and knows where he is," I replied, as if that helped.

"Help! Help!" a shrill voice interrupted our meeting. We turned to say a ragged girl running up to us, a servant girl by the looks of it. She ran up to me and frantically grabbed my hands, fear obvious in her eyes. 

"It's okay! Here, sit down. Lydi, get her some food," I ordered. She was completely out of breath and it took her a few minutes before she was able to talk to us. "What happened? Who are you?" I asked.

She gulped. "My name is Millicent. I'm a maid at Castle Glen Echo, have you come to help Master Kenton?" she answered. 

"Seems our prayers have been answered." I said, she looked at me, confused. "You are exactly what we need to uh, help Master Kenton. Can you do that?"

"What do I have to do?" 

Author's Note- not much of a cliffhanger, even if I hadn't written this it would be obvious what's going to happen next. 


	8. The Plan

Ch.8- The Plan 

"If you work in the castle, you must know just about everything that goes on there, right?" I continued. She nodded.

"Good. See we need someone who knows stuff like when the guard changes, where the heir is being held, things like that. Can you tell us that?" I asked. 

"I can. I know everything." She said proudly. 

"Ah, here's Lydi with the food." Lydi handed Millicent a bowl of stew. While Millicent ate, I considered her. She was about 23 years old, with thin, stringy blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was a little overweight and not at all tall. When she finished eating, I began asking more questions, and got Jelena to write done all the information. 

"Where are they holding Kenton?" was my first question.

"Master Kenton? In his bedroom o'course." She said, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Right, but where's that?" I prodded, exchanging glances with Jelena. 

"The castle! Jeez!" Millicent rolled her eyes. 

"Where in the castle?!" Jelena yelled. 

"No need to get angry, hon. If you had just said that in the first place you wouldn't have gotten all mad now…." Millicent lectured.

"Where in the castle?!" Jelena yelled again.

"Humph. If your going to be so polite about it I'd be happy to tell you. It's in the castles' east tower. But the only way to get in is an iron door with three locks on it. Each of the keys is held by the Duke," Millicent finally gave us the answer we seeked. 

"Is anyone allowed in?" Kalasin asked.

"Sure. I go in all the time."

"Why?" 

"To take him his food of course. And to keep him company. He's been in the same room for the last few months."

"Do you know how we could get in?" I asked.

"Nope. Isn't that you're job?" 

"I suppose. Tell us the daily routine of the castle."

"Well, every other day the farmers from the village bring in their wares. They have a trading day with the people inside the castle and other farmers."

"Do the farmers go inside the actual castle?" 

"No. Just inside the courtyard. They open the drawbridge to let them in. But they don't open the castle doors that open to the entry hall. Townspeople are only allowed in if they have a meeting with Duke Hagen or the sheriff. "

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" I asked Shauni. 

"I guess so. But how are we going to get the dancing bear into a dress with nothing to bribe it with?" she asked. 

I snorted. "Minor details. What I was referring to was how we were going to get into the palace." 

"Oh, I thought you meant…."

"Listen guys, I got a plan." The girls gathered around me. "One the next trading day, which is….."

"The day after tomorrow," Millicent supplied. 

"Yeah, we disguise ourselves as townspeople and request a meeting with Duke Hagen. Then, we somehow manage to get the keys from Duke Hagen and free Kenton." I finished. 

"How exactly do we do that?" Kalasin asked. 

"I have no idea."

"Sounds good to me," Meliora agreed. "All in favor of Lark's plan?" all the girls raised their hands. "Good. We should start preparing. I suggest all of you get your weapons ready." The girls scattered to their tents. 

"I have to get back to the castle before anyone knows I'm gone." Millicent scurried away. 

"I see this ending badly." Kalasin predicted. 

"Aww, come on Kally! Have some faith! Since when do you have the Sight?" I chided. 

"This is such a bad idea." Kally grumbled on the day of our plan. We were changing into our disguises, mussing our hair and grubbing our faces. We had requested a meeting with the Duke through Millicent and it had been granted.

"Kal, may I remind you that this was your idea in the first place?" I asked, purposely being as cheerful as possible. 

"This plan wasn't. And stop being so cheerful!" she complained. 

"Now, now, now, Kally. We must look on the bright side of things! You can't honestly say you would rather be back at Corus sitting in your castle doing embroidery. You'd be bored out of your mind."

"I would not!"

"Fine. You're right. We should just turn around and go home and let that heir rot in his tower while his uncle spends his inheritance and abuses his position." The guilt angle always worked on Kally. 

"You're right, as usual Lark. But spare me the gloating, okay?" she admitted.   
"Oh, would I rub my being correct for the millionth time in a row in your face Kally? What kind of friend would that make me? Not a very good one. I hate bragging, you know that. I'll just leave it at this, I was right and you were wrong but don't worry, one of these days it will be reversed." I grinned as Kally glowered. 

"We'd better get going soon. The drawbridge is going down in a little while." Meliora reminded us. 

A/N- well. I don't know why I'm writing an authors note because I have nothing to say. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tootles. 


	9. The Final Chapter-Taking Action

Ch.9-Taking Action

"Why'd I do this, why'd I do this, why'd I do this," apparently Kally was having second thoughts about our plan. How did I know this? She kept muttering, "why'd I do this" under her breath as we entered the courtyard.

"Would all ye who have a meetin' with his grace Duke Hagen enter the Front Hall now?" a herald stood on the front steps of the castle entrance. 

Kally, Meliora, Shauni and I went and greeted the herald. The others trailed behind, trying much to hard to blend in. 

"All of ye?" the herald was suspicious of our number. 

"Yes. We are all family," I said in my most nonchalant voice. 

"Well, come on in, all o ye." The herald moved inside to allow us in. 

We entered a vast front hall richly decorated with tapestries and engravings, it reminded me of the hall at Queenscove. Suddenly, a man dressed in expensive velvets and silks approached us. He raised his eyebrows at our smudged faces and ragged clothing. I assumed him to be Duke Hagen; I confirmed it from his haughty manner. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked sweetly. Kally launched into some tale of woe she had made up the night before. This gave us the chance to study our surroundings. There were two guards standing at the door which led to the rest of the castle, and two standing at the door through which we had entered. 

"So, is that all?" he asked with a yawn as Kally stopped talking. 

"No!" I stepped forward. He turned to appraise me. At a wave of my hand, the girls whipped out the weapons they had hidden under their cloaks, and let the cloaks fall to the ground. The guards hurried to their lord. 

"What is going on here?" the Duke demanded. 

"You tell me! Now, we can to this the easy way, or the hard way. We are here to force you to free your nephew and take you to justice in Corus. So, are you going to let him out and come with us?" I forcefully recited the speech I had rehearsed last night. 

The duke opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and turned to run. 

"Stop him!" I ordered. The girls immediately began to chase him, unfortunately the guards got in their way. In a matter of seconds the men lay unconscious on the floor. "Come on! We have to catch him!" I waved the girls to follow me through the door that the duke had escaped through. We ended up in a round room with several different passages. "Split up! Kally, you and Allyrianne take that one, Serena and Shana that one, Bailey and Regan that one, Jelena and Meliora take that one." I directed each group down a different passage, before Shauni and I took off down the center one. 

"You…hear…that?" Shauni gasped as we ran. 

"Footsteps!" I exclaimed, we had definitely taken the right route.

"Damn!!!" we heard curses as we neared the footsteps. 

The hallway led to a dead end, and in front of it was Duke Hagen. Immediately Shauni and I pulled out our daggers and stepped forward to place them against his throat. 

"The keys," I told him, which if you think about it was really dumb, because he had to reach into a pocket inside his robe. When he did so, he put a dagger in each hand. Shauni and I exchanged glances. 

"Shauni, go find the others! I'll handle this!" I directed. She stared at me for several seconds. "GO!" I yelled, at which she took off running as fast as she could back down the hallway. Goddess, what the heck have I done? I've done the stupidest thing I could've in this situation. I've isolated myself with an armed and angry madman, sent my only backup away, and all I'm armed with is a dagger. Wow, maybe insanity really does run in the family. But right now I've got bigger problems!

"If you want to live wench, you'll turn back now!" Hagen growled. 

"I have a death wish," I said. I know this is a really bad time for sarcasm but it was a reflex. 

"Good. Then I won't feel guilty after I kill you," he retorted. 

(A/N – Can you tell I have no idea how to describe a dagger fight and I am majorly stalling? I hope it's not obvious but it must be because do you think that they made sarcastic comments right before they tried to kill each other?) 

Hagen tried to circle as they do in normal duels, but even I knew that if he got remotely close to the exit he would run for it. He raised his right hand and lunged at me, expecting me to dodge it so he could run past me, but instead I met his blade with mine. As soon as our daggers met, he raised his left hand to slice down on my head, but this time I do pull away to avoid a potentially deadly blow. He grinned maliciously.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you? If you weren't such a bold wench, I'd take you for my own," he snickered as we deflected each other's blades as though we held swords. We continued in this strike/block pattern for several minutes before I heard the sound of running and girls voices. My comrades appeared in the doorway and distracted the Duke. As he changed his focus from me to them, I took the opportunity to disarm his right hand with a move my brother had taught me. His awareness quickly reverted back to me and he made a sloppy attempt to disarm me. My friends forgotten, I allowed him to move his back to the door, where Shauni promptly pressed her dagger to his throat. He hung his head and dropped his other dagger, which I took as consent. 

(A/N – Wow, that was really bad, wasn't it? I apologize, but I have never fought with a dagger before and therefore have no idea how to choreograph a fight.)

"You don't have any more daggers on you?" I asked. 

"Only the one to my throat," he said snidely. 

"Where are the keys?" I asked again. He didn't answer, only stared stonily at me. Okay, I did not just risk my life only for him to stare and make annoying remarks. This time, I kneed him in the groin as I asked for the third time. 

"I don't have them."

"What the hell do you mean, you don't have them?" I said through gritted teeth. 

"My sweet wife, your dear little spy Millicent (GASP) has them!" he grinned with pleasure at our folly. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. Shauni pushed the blade harder against his neck. 

"Explain yourself!" I demanded.

"Naïve aren't you? naïve or just plain stupid. I knew you were coming, that fool who went to the king was dumb enough to come back. So, I sent Millicent to fetch you here."

"Was being captured part of your plan?" Kally asked. 

"No. But seeing as how it happened, what are you going to do now?" 

"Precisely what I was thinking," Meliora piped up. The girls looked to me, again as their leader. 

"You're wife has the keys? Where is she?" I asked Hagen. 

"Right here," a cold female voice stated. (GASP!!) The girls turned to see Millicent standing with a sword drawn. She glowed with pride in herself for being so clever as to trick the girls into her grasp. Or so she thought. The girls raised their weapons to point at her. 

"Yikes!" she whimpered as she dropped the sword and turned to run. 

"Catch her," I told Bailey and Regan. A few minutes later they returned, holding Millicent's arms behind her back. 

"The keys, now!" I ordered for the fourth time. Reluctantly, Millicent pulled out the keys and shoved them into my hand. "Are you going to show us to your nephews' room?" I asked her. Her reply was spit at my feet. 

"Fine. We'll find it ourselves. Who will stay here and guard them?" 

Serena, Shauni, Lydi and Jelena volunteered to stay behind. 

"We should all split up, cover more ground," Kally suggested. 

"But if I have the keys, how will we let him out if one of you finds him?" I inquired, as always the practical one. 

"We'll find you. Come on, we're wasting time." 

So, for the next hour or so, I roamed the dark, shadowy hallways and passages of the castle, probably going around in circles once or twice. Finally, I came across a winding inner staircase, evidently leading to a tower room. I began to climb, but it was so long that twice I had stop and catch my breath. After what seemed like forever, I reached the top and an iron door. I sighed with relieve when the first key fit. 

"Just leave the tray on the table," a young male voice said when I opened the door. 

"I must have forgotten it," I replied. Suddenly the teen stood and turned to look at me. 

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Kyleah of Queenscove," I curtsied. His eyebrows rose.

"You're a noble lady?" 

I looked down at my farmer girls' costume and remembered my smudged face. "Yes, I'm with the Princess's Elite.

"The what?" 

"You want me to explain it all this very second?" I asked, becoming impatient to find my friends. He nodded. "Fine. Look, one of your servants escaped and went to the King. The King dispatched us, the Princess's Elite to free you and bring your uncle back to justice. The Princess's Elite is a guard that is formed of young noble women, Princess Kalasin started it." I explained quickly. 

"So what now?" he asked when I finished. 

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" I groaned. 

"Actually, I was talking to the invisible person behind you." 

"In answer to your question, we have to find my friends."

"And where are they?" 

"I have no idea. Wandering around your castle I guess."

"Well, come on then," he said as he walked out the door and I followed. 

"So, how did you become involved in this "Princess's Elite" thing?" he asked, turning down a sparsely lit corridor. 

"Princess Kalasin is my friend, and I thought it was a good idea. Danger, adventure, traveling, what's not to like?" I answered honestly. 

"Oh yes, breaking into a castle and unlocking a door. Sounds very dangerous," he replied sarcastically. 

"For your information, I had to duel with your uncle who had two daggers and I only and one. Then I had to get the keys from your aunt, and then I had to ramble around this maze you call a castle to find you and all you do is make sarcastic remarks. Where is the gratitude?" I asked indignantly. 

"So that's the real reason you wanted to be in the Princess's Elite, glory."  
"No! I'm just saying that you could be a little more thankful, rather than sarcastic."

"I apologize, and thank you umm…" he said humbly

"Lark, and you're welcome," I supplied. 

"Call me Kent," he offered.

"Okay. Wait, do you here that?" I asked, we stood in silence for a moment. 

"You find him?" 

"No, you?"

"No. Where's Lark?" 

The conversation continued from far off as we strained to follow their voices. Kent opened a door that revealed all my friends in a large dining hall. 

"You found him Lark?" Kally asked. 

"Yep. Kent, this is the Princess's Elite. Princess Kalasin, Shauni of King's Reach, Meliora of Mandash, Jelena of Irenroha, Regan of Nicoline, Bailey of Tasride, Shana of Josu's Dirk, Serena of Darroch, Lydian of Hannalof, and Allyrianne of Hollyrose." I pointed to each of my companions. Kent bowed and said:

"I have already thanked Lark, but I should like to thank each of you for taking the time and the risk to come all this way." 

"We didn't do hardly anything! Lark did practically everything!" Allyrianne protested. 

"Did she? Then it seems I owe her more than a thank-you." Kent took my hand and gently kissed my fingers. 

"Yes she did. Lark's the one who figured out how to get us into the castle," Serena added. 

"Which turned out to be a trap," I pointed out. 

"True, but you also dueled with Duke Hagen and won," said Shauni. 

"Only because you guys had my back," I argued. 

"And you found the tower," Allyrianne reminded me. 

"Oh yes, I have a great sense of direction." I rolled my eyes. 

"So Lark, what do we do now?" Shauni asked, with nods of agreement from the others. Arrgh! Why do they always ask _me_ that question? Do I have LEADER, ASK ME! written on my forehead that no one told me about? 

I sighed, resigned to the fact that they were going to continue asking me until we got home. "We stay here for tonight, and leave tomorrow afternoon. Kent, are you coming to Corus with us?" 

"Sure. I could use a change of scenery," Kent joked. 

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow."

"Back to home sweet home."

A/N-This is the last chapter. No, the story isn't finished, I'm going to start another part but it won't be in the form of more chapters. I hate short stories with so many chapters. Of course, in the next story they go back to Corus for the trial, then there are some problems between Joren/Kent over Lark and a new quest to go on. Please review!!!!!


End file.
